


A Conversation With Travis Phelps

by claviclefracture



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claviclefracture/pseuds/claviclefracture
Summary: You decide to sit down with a grumpy teenaged boy during lunch hour. You do it once and then never again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment, I'm trying to see if I can successfully make an interactive story where the reader can choose what they do. I suggest only reading this once it's complete or you won't be able to progress to the end of the story. 
> 
> This will be quick and not much editing will be done. 
> 
> Please use the links to progress in the story rather than the "next chapter" button.
> 
> Currently it is: Not Complete

You enter the Nockfell High lunchroom with a knot in your stomach. Despite moving to Nockfell last month, you still hadn't found any regular lunchmates. The few friends you did have had some sort of practice during most lunch periods and so you usually ate in the bathroom stall. Recently, the principal confronted you about it. Maybe he was convinced you were doing drugs or getting into other trouble in there because he made a new rule not to eat lunch in the washrooms. 

Scanning the room for somewhere to sit, you see one table with an open spot. By himself sat Travis Phelps, the notorious school bully. You hesitated. You've only ever heard of his holier-than-thou attitude, bad temper, and ability to pick a fight with anyone. Luckily, you've never had any classes with him and the couple of times you've passed him in the hallway he avoided eye contact with you. 

You thought about sneaking off to the bathroom stalls again. Sighed deeply. Then made your way to the grungy lunchroom table. 

(3) 

[Sit down at the table. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50420207)

[Ask if you can sit with him. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50420321)


	2. Sit Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to sit down at Travis' lunch table without saying a word.

(3)

You decided to sit down at Travis' lunch table without saying a word. He definitely noticed you there, though he didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at you with his eyebrows raised. Travis looked impatient. You look around for something to talk about. 

[Pamphlets were piled on the table. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50420528)

[He had a black eye.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50420780)

[It looked like he was eating one of those balogna sandwhiches everyone says are so nasty. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50435090)


	3. Ask If You Can Sit Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in front of the lunch table, you look Travis in the eye and ask if you can sit down.

(4) 

Standing in front of the lunch table, you look Travis in the eye and ask if you can sit down. 

"Go ahead," Travis shrugged. That was painless. You place your bagged lunch down and shuffle yourself into your seat. Despite his casual response, he looked a little taken back. It made sense considering you've never seen him sit with anyone the odd times you were in the lunch room. The two of you ate your lunch silently, though Travis would often look up at you with his head down.

You thought you'd better think of something to say. You looked around. 

[Pamphlets are piled on the table. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50420573)

[He has a black eye. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50434319)

[It looks like he's eating one of those balogna sandwhiches everyone says are so nasty. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/50482034)


	4. Pamphlets (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice the pamphlets piled on the table.

(3)

You noticed the pamphlets piled on the table. Not that they were very colorful or looked appealing, but there were so many of them.

"What's all these pamphlets for?" You asked, grabbing one off the table. It read "Phelps Minestries" in big, bold letters. Something seemed to spark up in Travis' eyes. His pissed off expression melted into a neutral glance. 

"That's for my church." Travis said "You want to come? "

Woah. That was fast. You just met the guy.

["Do you want me to?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/52161289)

["..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/52162180)


	5. Pamphlets (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You noticed the pamphlets piled on the table.

(4)

You noticed the pamphlets piled on the table. Not that they were very colorful or looked appealing, but there were so many of them.

"What's all these pamphlets for?" You asked, grabbing one off the table. It read "Phelps Minestries" in big, bold letters. Travis' face seemed to light up, he was looking directly at you now instead of just sneaking little glances.

"That's for my church," Travis said, "you should come."

Woah. That was fast. You just met the guy.

["You want me at your church?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/51961432)

"I'll think about it..."


	6. He has a black eye. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis' eye is swolen and red.

(3)

Travis' eye was swollen and red. There was a noticable purple splotch interrupting his brown skin around his eyelid. 

"That's a nasty blackeye you've got there," you pointed out while digging your lunch from your brown paper bag. 

"Please tell me that's not why you sat with me," Travis sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Because I really don't need anyone's pity." 

"Ah, no! Not at all!" you waved your hands quickly in front of your chest and shook your head. Travis leaned his head forward slightly and squinted at you. The dude was obviously suspicious of you now. 

["So how bad's the other guy?" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/52166485)

"So I see you're a fan of the cursed balogna" 


	7. He has a black eye. (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis' eye was swollen and red.

Travis' eye was swollen and red. There was a noticable purple splotch interrupting his brown skin around his eyelid. 

"You okay?" you asked, trying not to sound too nosey. 

"What?" Travis raised his voice, though you got the feeling he was more surprised than upset. 

"Your eye. It's busted pretty badly." you said in a gentle and sympathetic tone. Travis was now taking a full look at you rather than taking glances with his head down. That pissed off glare had turned shy and embarrassed. He covered his eye with his left hand and continued picking at his lunch. 

"Don't get worried about me, we don't know eachother," Travis mumbled. 

(4)

[Apologize. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/51961906)

Offer support. 


	8. Balogna (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis seemed to be enjoying one of the school's infamous balogna sandwhiches.

(3)

Travis seemed to be enjoying one of the school's infamous balogna sandwhiches. Everyone always made a big deal out of them. Your friends had inside jokes about what it could possibly be made of. You always found no matter where you went the school lunched were always terrible and always brought a bagged lunch anyways. 

"Balogna day, huh?" you tried to sound casual. 

"What about it?" Travis put down his sandwhich and stared at you. Jeez. Kinda weird to be defensive about a sandwhich. 

"I dunno," you rested your head in your palm and tapped the lunch table with your fingers. "Is it really balogna?" you forced a laugh. Travis squinted at you. 

"Uh, yeah, it is." 

Okay asking about a sandwhich was a dumb idea. You look around for something else to talk about. 

Pamphlets were piled on the table. 

He had a black eye. 


	9. Balogna (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis seemed to be enjoying one of the school's infamous balogna sandwhiches. 

(4)

Travis seemed to be enjoying one of the school's infamous balogna sandwhiches. Everyone always made a big deal out of them. Your friends had inside jokes about what it could possibly be made of. You always found no matter where you went the school lunched were always terrible and always brought a bagged lunch anyways. 

"Balogna day, huh?" you tried to sound casual. 

"What about it?" Travis put down his sandwhich and stared at you. Jeez. Kinda weird to be defensive about a sandwhich. 

"I dunno," you rested your head in your palm and tapped the lunch table with your fingers. "Is it really balogna?" you forced a laugh. Travis squinted at you. 

"Uh, yeah, it is." 

Okay asking about a sandwhich was a dumb idea. You look around for something else to talk about. 

Pamphlets were piled on the table. 

[He had a black eye.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181886/chapters/51961081)


	10. He has a black eye. (3 - 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis' eye was swollen and red. There was a noticable purple splotch interrupting his brown skin around his eyelid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda quit this story because I wasn't sure if people were going to read it. I know only four people have read it so far but I'm motivated now so once I'm done this I'll rewrite it to make it more interesting.

(2)

Travis' eye was swollen and red. There was a noticable purple splotch interrupting his brown skin around his eyelid. 

"I got a black eye once too," you piped up. Travis' sandwhich produced a meaty slap when slammed onto the lunch table. He was obviously irritated. 

"So do you need anything or are you just here to annoy me?" the dude looked just about ready to leave. Man, he sure did have a short temper. 

Ouch. Better stay silent. 

I actually came here to ask about your pramphlets. 


	11. "You Want Me In Your Church?" (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have sparked Travis' interest by showing that you might come to his church.

(5)  
Travis took a big bite from his sandwhich. It made an unsettling squishy sound, similar to the sound of chewing jello. 

"Of course!" he somehow hummed with his mouth half-full, "We're always accepting of new members," 

"Cool," you smiled politely, "I'll ask my parents". That was a lie. You really weren't up for going to church with the guy, especially after hearing all the stuff your friends had to say about how his dad runs the place. Rumor has it that girls aren't even allowed to wear pants there. You were, however, glad to get on Travis' good side.


	12. Apologize (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made Travis uncomfortable by pointing out his black eye.

(4) 

"Oh! Sorry," you waved your hands in front of you and shook your head, "I didn't mean to offend," 

Travis sighed and rested his elbow on the table with his cheek in his palm. You could tell he was planning his words carefully. 

"I'm not offended," he grumbled, "but really, don't you know not to ask strangers about that stuff?" Travis tapped his hands on the table, not to show impatience but to show discomfort. You shrugged even though your shoulders felt heavy. 

What was some other things you could talk about? 


	13. You want me to? (4)

(4)

"Do you want me to?" you asked, picking up one of the pamphlets. It included the times and days of the week services started as well as the address of the church. Like any other church they met on Sundays, but the pamphlet read that after being a member for awhile there would be other services that adult members could be invited to. 

"I'm really supposed to ask anyone who's interested," 

"What happens at the adult services?" 

"Dunno," Travis shrugged, "Not old enough to go yet, it's for members 21 and up." 

You really weren't up for going to church with the guy, especially after hearing all the stuff your friends had to say about how his dad runs the place. Rumor has it that girls aren't even allowed to wear pants there. You were, however, glad that he stopped glaring at you so intensly. 


	14. You Say Nothing (2)

(2)

You didn't respond to that. You really weren't up for going to church with the guy, especially after hearing all the stuff your friends had to say about how his dad runs the place. Rumor has it that girls aren't even allowed to wear pants there. Travis' fists tensed up around his balogna sandwhich before he continued eating. You knew this meant he had caught on to the fact that you were avoiding the question all together. 

The main portion of your lunch was finished and now all you had left was some fruit gummies and a juice box. 


	15. The Other Guy (2)

(2)

"So, how bad's the other guy?" 

"_What_ other guy?" 

"You know," you took a long slurp from your juice box, "the guy you fought?" This caused Travis to release a slow breath of air as his eyes rolled. "Oh come on, you fight people all the time! This has got to be a good story!" you stood up in your seat, encouraging him. 

"Oh I fight people all the time, do I?" Travis barked, "Jeez you know so much about me!" His sarcasm stung a bit. Why did this guy always have to act so bitter? The more you thought about it, the more you realized that it probably had something to do with his dad. 

Travis Phelps' father had an even bigger stick up his ass than Travis did. Your friends told you rumors about his strict rules and sometimes misogynistic behavior. They would sometimes say things like "no wonder his mom didn't want to be a part of that mess". It felt wrong to be talking about such a situation like that though. 

"That's fine," you sat back down, "don't tell me then." 

"Yeah. I won't." 

"They say that the school balogna is cursed" 

Ask about the pamphlets. 


End file.
